(Meanie) Flower Bud
by Amaryllis Jung
Summary: Seventeen Fanfic. Meanie Couple :D Saat mekarnya bunga dimulai, dirimu akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu. Meanie here! Special for my birthday :3 it's YAOI. Meanie here! RnR Please? :3
Flower Bud

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Rated :

M

Genre :

Romance, Fantasy

Diclamer :

Cast bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjam nama :3 cerita asli punya saya

Warning :

YAOI, OOC, Typo (s), bahasa non baku, EYD gk ada yang bener

.

.

.

Saat mekarnya bunga dimulai, dirimu akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah dimulai dari Jeon Wonwoo, peri bunga yang mendapat kuncup bunga pertamanya baru saja tadi. Dan itu cukup membuat Wonwoo berteriak histeris.

Astaga... Demi bunga-bunga diluar sana, Wonwoo belum siap.

Dalam dunia peri, kuncup bunga adalah tanda dimana seorang peri dengan kekuatan apapun akan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

Wonwoo sih senang saja akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Tapi tanggung jawab menjaga kuncup bunga sangat susah menurutnya. Misalnya kau memiliki jarak tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kalian, kuncup bunga tidak akan berkembang. Dia akan layu dan mati. Dan menunggu kuncup bunga yang baru itu sangat lama, jadi Wonwoo takut jika itu terjadi padanya.

Lihatlah keadaan Wonwoo saat ini, sangat frustasi. Dia meletakkan kuncup bunga itu didalam akuarium bulat miliknya, kuncup itu masih berwarna hijau dan berukuran kecil. Kuncup itu dia temukan dikolam ikan miliknya, tadi saat insomnia-nya kambuh, Wonwoo pergi ke kolam ikan berukuran sedang dibelakang rumahnya.

Dia menikmati indahnya malam sendirian, saat menatap langit penuh bintang Wonwoo terbayang seseorang. Tapi hanya punggung tegapnya yang terlihat. Lalu saat itu pula dari dalam kolam, tepat dibawah bunga teratai yang berada di kolam keluar cahaya cukup membuat Wonwoo silau.

Kuncup bunga keluar, dan ratu peri hadir duduk bersamanya.

"Huwaa... Maafkan aku Yang Mulia." Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo kaget. Sungguh.

Ratu hanya tersenyum melihatnya, menghampiri kolam lalu memetik kuncup bunga yang baru tersebut, "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan pucat miliknya, "Kuncup bunga pertamamu Wonwoo-ya." Kuncup bunga itu diletakkan ditelapak tangannya. Dia terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, "Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Jaga itu baik-baik Wonwoo-ya."

Lalu tidak melihat sosok sang ratu. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang menatap kuncup bunga itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, kuncup bunga milik Wonwoo mulai berkembang. Tidak berukuran kecil lagi, tapi lumayan besar. Pucuknya sudah dihiasi sedikit semburat merah muda yang lembut. Dia berhasil menjaganya.

Wonwoo mengingat beberapa kejadian dua hari sebelumnya, kejadian yang membuat kuncup bunganya tumbuh.

Kata Jihoon yang sudah bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya, kuncup bunga akan tumbuh jika kita melewati momen manis bersama seseorang, dan Wonwoo yakin dia mengalaminya.

Dua hari yang lalu saat dirinya bekerja di kafe milik Jeonghan hyung, dia melewati momen manis tersebut.

Hong Jisoo, namja yang makan bersamanya kemarin. Jisoo bukan orang asing bagi Wonwoo, dia peri cahaya teman baik dari Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jadi otomatis menjadi temannya juga.

Saat makan es krim bersama, Wonwoo yang memang suka es krim sangat bersemangat memakannya sampai es krim itu berada disudut bibirnya. Jisoo yang melihatnya langsung membersihkan sisa es krim tersebut, sambil tertawa pelan. Andai Jisoo tahu, pipi pucat Wonwoo sudah seperti cherry blossom yang sedang mekar. Manis sekali.

Tapi momen itu tidak berlangsung lama saat seseorang dengan ukuran badan lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo dan Jisoo datang. Ya, lelaki tampan nan tinggi itu mengacaukan semuanya. Acara berduan dengan Jisoo lenyap sudah.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo benar-benar kesal, bagaimana tidak. Sedari tadi Mingyu selalu mengambil es krim miliknya. Jisoo juga begitu, bukannya memarahi Mingyu malah ikut tertawa.

"Punyamu enak hyung."

"Dasar hitam!"

"Dasar pucat!"

"Kau menyebalkan Kim!"

Jisoo dan Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi diwajah Wonwoo.

.

Hari ketujuh, warna merah muda sedikit menguasai walaupun dasarnya masih berwarna hijau. Kuncup bunga Wonwoo tumbuh dengan baik. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kuncup bunga-nya. Ini masih pagi, dirinya masih bergelung dengan selimut abu-abu hangat miliknya.

Wonwoo kembali mengingat momen manis bersama Jisoo, senyuman makin melebar. Haruskah Wonwoo menciptakan momen yang manis terus menerus bersama Jisoo agar kuncup bunga miliknya tumbuh hingga mekar? Tapi Wonwoo paling malu jika bersama Jisoo.

Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya kebantal sambil berteriak meskipun suara teriaknya terendam didalam bantal. Tapi satu hal yang Wonwoo benci, eksistensi seorang Kim Mingyu. Ya... Mingyu selalu ada saat dirinya dan Jisoo bersama. Mingyu cukup mengganggu menurutnya.

Kemarin adalah tingkat kemarahan Wonwoo diambang batas. Mingyu benar-benar mengganggu. Mingyu yang kemarin sedang berjalan sambil mencubit-cubit pipi pucat Wonwoo, tiba-tiba dibentak oleh Wonwoo.

"BERHENTI IDIOT! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Mingyu berhenti mencubit pipinya, Jisoo kaget lalu coba menengahi.

"Baiklah... Wonwoo ayo pergi, Mingyu bisa kau–"

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku pergi..."

Jika di ingat-ingat, Wonwoo juga tidak tega bilang begitu. Entah kenapa ada yang seperti meremas tepat dijantungnya, dan itu sakit sekali.

Dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari, kuncup bunga miliknya mulai layu sedikit demi sedikit dibagian bawahnya.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerobos disela-sela gorden abu-abu dikamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo terbangun, kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Suhu badannya lumayan tinggi. Sepertinya dia tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini. Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping untuk melihat kuncup bunga miliknya. Dan saat itu kepalanya semakin terasa berat, pusing dimana-mana. Dia melihat kuncup bunga miliknya layu.

Jeonghan melirik pintu sesekali, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Wonwoo. Mingyu yang sehabis mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan menghampiri Jeonghan. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Wonwoo tidak masuk kerja hari ini."

"Oh."

"Datar sekali sih!"

Mingyu mendengus, "Harus bagaimana memangnya?" Jeonghan mendelik mendengarnya. "Kau harus ke rumah Wonwoo. Aku tidak terima bantahan. Titik."

"Hyung, yang benar saja..."

"Cepat pergi Kim Mingyu!"

Sepertinya Mingyu bersiap pergi, jika membantah Jeonghan bisa-bisa satu kafe hancur terkena amukan Jeonghan.

"Iya hyung, aku pergi!" Dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Jeonghan berharap Mingyu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Wonwoo.

.

Mingyu sudah berada didepan rumah Wonwoo. Sudah memencet bel beberapa kali, tapi sang pemilik rumah tidak membuka pintunya segera. Mingyu merengut, dibuka saja pintu abu-abu tersebut. Keberuntungan atau bukan tapi pintu itu terbuka. Apa Wonwoo tidak takut rumahnya dibobol maling, pikir Mingyu begitu.

Mingyu masuk, sepi sekali. Meskipun tinggal sendiri, biasanya Wi –kucing milik Wonwoo– akan berlarian kesana kemari. Hari ini lumayan sepi, apa Wi dikandang?

'Sepertinya Wonwoo hyung berada di kamar' batin Mingyu.

Mingyu berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Wonwoo, mengetuknya sebentar.

"Masuk!"

Mingyu heran, apa Wonwoo tidak memiliki rasa curiga sedikitpun. Jika orang asing yang mengetuk pintu bagaimana?

Sedangkan Wonwoo sedang gemetar diatas tempat tidur, dia tidak peduli siapa yang akan masuk kekamarnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini.

Ceklek..

"Hyung..."

Mata Wonwoo membulat, kenapa harus Mingyu yang datang?

"M-Mingyu..." Wonwoo mengatakannya saat Mingyu sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya. Sial! Pipinya memanas, kenapa hari ini Mingyu tampan sekali. Rambut cokelat kehitamannya menutupi dahi seksi miliknya.

"Kau sakit hyung?" Mingyu menyentuh dahi Wonwoo, panas.

"Hm."

Mingyu melirik dimeja nakas, melihat akuarium bulat tersebut. Ada kuncup bunga yang perlahan mulai layu, tapi tidak semua.

"Kau membiarkan kuncup itu layu, hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh kearah meja nakasnya. "Aku bingung untuk membuatnya hidup kembali."

"Kau sudah menemukan seorang yang istimewa kan, jadi siapa seseorang yang beruntung itu. Wonwoo hyung?" Shit. Kenapa dia harus bilang seperti itu, padahal dirinya sudah jelas mengetahuinya.

Kenapa kesannya Mingyu tidak rela jika dirinya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Atau jangan-jangan Mingyu sudah menyukai dirinya. Perkiraanmu terlalu tinggi Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi siapa yang tidak senang jika disukai oleh seorang Kim Mingyu. Mingyu itu sempurna. Terlalu sempurna malahan. Dan beruntung kepada seseorang yang menjadi cinta sejatinya kelak. Keadaan berbalik, kenapa sekarang Wonwoo yang tidak rela. Sial.

"Seseorang Mingyu, tapi menurutku sepertinya bukan orang itu." Wajah sendu sambil menatap kuncup bunganya layu perlahan yang diperlihatkan oleh Wonwoo. Lelaki tampan itu mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa orang itu Jisoo-hyung?" Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu, sangat terkejut.

"Percuma Mingyu, diawal memang membuat kuncup bunga milikku tumbuh. Tapi lihatlah kuncup bungaku sekarang tidak ada harapan."

"Bisakah posisi seseorang yang istimewa itu berubah menjadi posisiku?" Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang berada didagu milik lelaki emo tersebut. Menatap manik mata Wonwoo dalam.

Pipinya memanas, rona merah itu sudah menjalar pada kedua telinganya. Jantungnya terasa berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. "T-tapi itu bisa melanggar hukum dunia peri M-mingyu.."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Wonwoo butuh udara, wajah Mingyu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Lelaki itu mulai mencium keningnya yang membuat Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Ciuman turun pada kedua mata, hidung, lalu kedua pipi, dan terakhir–

Bibir Mingyu berhenti tepat didepan bibirnya. "Jadi bagaimana hyung?" Astaga Wonwoo bisa merasakan nafas Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Asal kau selalu ada untukku." Dan detik selanjutnya bibir kedua sudah menyatu dalam ciuman manis yang dalam.

.

Diluar hujan deras, suhu dingin tidak berpengaruh terhadap kegiatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka masih bercumbu dengan liarnya. Ditempat tidur Wonwoo, Mingyu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Wonwoo yang duduk dipangkuannya. Berciuman sangat dalam, salah satu tangan Mingyu berada ditengkuk Wonwoo dan satunya lagi berada dipinggang ramping Wonwoo. Kedua tangan Wonwoo berada pada leher Mingyu, meremas-remas rambut undercut tersebut.

Dirasa terlalu lama, mereka melepas ciuman tersebut. Bibir Wonwoo menjadi lebih merekah, nafasnya terengah-engah. Berapa lama dia berciuman dengan Mingyu?

Mingyu mengecup bibirnya sebentar, lalu turun keleher pucat milik Wonwoo. Kanvas yang sangat bersih, Mingyu akan mencoba melukiskan sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa Wonwoo adalah miliknya. Wonwoo mengejang merasakan lidah Mingyu menyentuh kulitnya yang panas. Lidah itu menjilat, lalu Mingyu menggigit lehernya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan gigi taring itu. Dan lehernya dihisap terlalu kuat sampai meninggalkan warna yang kontras dengan kulit lehernya.

"Aahh.."

Wonwoo hanya bisa meremas rambut undercut milik Mingyu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Mingyu mengulangi beberapa kali, tentu saja Wonwoo merasa seperti melayang. Sudah selesai dengan leher, Mingyu mencium Wonwoo kembali. Bibir Wonwoo benar-benar candu baginya.

Wonwoo menarik-narik ujung sweater milik Mingyu agar sang empu mau membukanya. Mingyu yang mengerti langsung membuka sweater tersebut, tapi dengan perlahan. Dan hasilnya membuat pipi Wonwoo memanas. Dia hanya menggunakan sweater putih dan celana dalam, celana jeans miliknya sudah dibuang oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo merasakan miliknya mengeras dan berbenturan dengan perut semi abs milik Mingyu.

"Ahh..." Tentu saja Wonwoo mendesah. Darahnya naik drastis.

Wonwoo mulai menciumi leher Mingyu, tidak membuat tanda yang terlalu seperti yang dibuat Mingyu pada lehernya. Ciuman semakin turun, tepat didepan nipple Mingyu, Wonwoo menjilatinya atau menghisap-hisap kecil.

"Shh.." Mingyu mendesis, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk pada lubang kenikmatan milik Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo berhenti, dia turun dari pangkuan Mingyu. Lalu duduk didepan Mingyu, tangannya sudah berada pada resleting celana Mingyu. Oh lihatnya sesuatu yang mengembung itu, Wonwoo bisa gila karenanya.

Sesudah menurunkan jeans dan boxer, tinggal satu kain lagi. Entah wajah Wonwoo terlalu dekat atau kejantanan milik Mingyu yang memang siap untuk menyodok lubangnya itu tadi menampar pipinya saat ia menurunkan celana dalam Mingyu.

Tangan pucatnya meraih kejantanan yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak besar tersebut, meremasnya sebentar. Lalu menaik turunkan tangannya. Mingyu hanya bisa mendesis, tapi desisan itu berubah menjadi geraman rendah saat Wonwoo mulai mengulum kejantanannya. Mulut atas Wonwoo saja rasanya seperti ini, bagaimana mulut bawahnya. Bisa-bisa kejantanan miliknya diremas dengan kuatnya.

Wonwoo berhenti mengulum, dia tersedak. Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk kembali dipangkuannya. Dan merubah posisinya, sekarang Wonwoo dibawah. Mingyu benar-benar menaungi tubuh Wonwoo. Tangan milik Mingyu meraba paha dalam Wonwoo, dan berakhir di ujung celana dalamnya.

Celana dalam itu ditarik, menampilkan kejantanan yang tidak terlalu besar seperti miliknya.

Mingyu mengulum dua jarinya, dan mulai memasukkan dua jari itu kedalam lubang milik Wonwoo. Lalu menggerakan kedua jarinya maju mundur.

"Akh~ ahh~ shh~ Ming.."

Mingyu makin bersemangat untuk melakukannya, ditambahnya satu jari lagi. Dan gerakkan itu mulai dipercepat. Wonwoo hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sambil meremas-remas bantal. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo dalam ciuman panas, tapi ketiga jarinya tidak berhenti untuk bergerak.

Wonwoo hampir saja meledak, tapi Mingyu malah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Dan yang membuat nafas Wonwoo tercekat adalah kejantanan Mingyu yang mulai menerobos lubangnya. Mingyu bergerak perlahan, semakin lama semakin cepat.

"AAH~ l-lagi... M-ming– ahh~ gyu.. Ahh~"

Mata Wonwoo melebar, Mingyu menyentuh titik tersebut. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Wonwoo bisa merasakan urat-urat pada kejantanan besar milik Mingyu bergesek dengan hangat dilubangnya.

Tusukan itu malah semakin keras dan cepat, Mingyu benar-benar menghajarnya. Titiknya ditumbuk terus menerus, itu membuat tubuh Wonwoo mulai mengejang. Dengan beberapa kali tusukan Wonwoo mengalami puncaknya.

"M-ming... AAHH!"

Cairan putih berlomba-lomba keluar dari kejantanan Wonwoo, dia memejamkan mata saat merasakan Mingyu mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubangnya sambil menggeram rendah. Wonwoo merasa sangat penuh dan hangat secara bersamaan. Wonwoo benar-benar dimiliki oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu berbaring disebelah Wonwoo, perapikan poni milik Wonwoo yang basah oleh keringat. Lalu mencium bibir merah tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan kejantanan yang masih berada dalam lubang milik Wonwoo. Lalu pergi tidur bersama.

Dan tanpa disadari, kuncup bunga yang tadi layu itu sekarang sudah berkembang dan seketika itu mekar dengan warna merah muda yang lembut dan indah.

Wonwoo sudah bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

A/N:

(1) #elapkeringet udah selesai, MANSE MANSE MANSE YEH! DIRIKU BUAT APA INI?!

(2) ff khusus buat ulang tahun yang nulis, meskipun ultah-nya tgl 23 kemarin, tapi baru dipost sekarang u,u

(3) MEANIE PERTAMAKU! DENGAN FF GENRE ENAENA KEDUAKU!

(4) Agak absurd ya, paham kok. Diriku belum ahli soalnya.

(5) Ohya sekarang diriku ultah ke- 17 udah legal weh :v gak ada yang tanya perasaan :'v mentang-mentang udah legal, bikinnya beginian :'v

Jangan lupa...

Review?

Last, Happy Birthday To Me :v


End file.
